Truth, or Dare?
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Kai and Tala playing truth or dare. Completely random! Warning, humor, and not for little kids.


What's chillin everyone? This is the story of truth or dare, Kai and Tala style! Enjoy!

I don't own Beyblade.

Truth or Dare...?

It was nearly midnight. Kai and Tala couldn't get any sleep for they had a sleep over at Kai's house. The reason why Tala's staying at Kai's house was that Tala's house was being re-decorated and furniture and everything had to be moved.

"Hey Kai...' Tala whispered into Kai's ears.

"...what Tala?'

"You wanna play truth or dare?"

"you're still harping on that game?"

"Please? I got the perfect dares."

"uhh...fine."

"Yes! Ok Kai, truth or dare?"

"truth." Kai sat up from the floor.

"hmm...let's see..." Tala also sat up. "Do you like candy?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"well, do you?'

"yes. Happy?"

"yup! Okay it's your turn."

"Tala, truth or dare?'

"DARE."

"I dare you to dump ice cubes down your underwear."

"Aw man, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope."

"awww...fine then." Tala and Kai went down stairs to get the ice.

"Ahg! It's so cold!" complained Tala grabbing the bag of ice cubes and shutting the fridge door.

"Of course it is cold Tala. Just the way you like it." Kai smirked at the worried expression of Tala.

"well...here goes." Tala held out the bag of ice and opened the rim of his pajama pants and boxers. Tala took a deep breath and dumped half the bag of ice into his boxers. The reaction was definite.

"AHHHH! Damn it...! KAI!!! ARGH!!!" Tala yelped and did a little funny Scotish dance and clutched on his balls.

Kai couldn't help but laugh at the dancing Tala.

"Kai I'm gonna get you for this!!!" Tala quickly fished out the ice cubes and stuffed a warm towel in his boxers.

That only made Kai laugh louder. And THAT made Tala even angrier.

"your finished Hiwatari!" Tala lounged at Kai and gave him a painful whip with his towel.

"Ow! Tala! That thing's been in your underwear!" Kai gave Tala a playful shove.  
"That's what you get for laughing at Tala, the great!" Tala posed like a king.

"tsk...whatever, just continue the game." mumbled Kai.

"Okay then, it's my turn." Tala thought about it for a second. "Kai, truth or dare...?"

"I hate it when you use that deep evil voice thing... fine, dare."

"alright...I dare you to put ice cubes down _your _underwear!"

"Tala! You just have to get even eh?"

"duh! You know me!"

"fine then..." Kai took the bag of ice and held it in front of his pants.

"The whole thing Kai..."

"I know..." Kai opened the rim of his pants and boxers and took a deep breath. He knew it was going to burn. ALOT.

"here goes nothing." Kai dumped the whole bag of ice straight down his underwear. It was a matter of seconds before the reaction.

"AHGH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Kai grabbed his own balls and kneed down on the floor.

"HA HA HA HA !!!" Tala pointed and laughed.

"AHHH!!" Kai dumped the ice cubes out and grabbed another warm towel and stuffed it in his pants.

"sadist Tala...Sadist." said Kai recovering.

"ok Kai your turn again!" sang Tala.

"Truth or dare Tala?"

"hm..."

"well...?'

"hmmmm......."

"huh?'

"uhhh..."

"Make up your mind, dammit!"

"okay! Dare!"

"Tala, I dare you to... make out with your pillow!"

"die Hiwatari!" spat Tala as Kai threw the pillow to Tala.

"enjoy Ivanov!" Kai laughed as he stared at the uncomfortable expression Tala's wearing on his face.

"Of course I will! Not!" Tala held the pillow in front of his face. He didn't know why it was so hard to do it. Was it because of Kai staring at him, or is it just the pillow? Any other way, it was just not right.

Kai watched as Tala brought the pillow closer to his mouth. B-bmp b-bmp... Tala's heart beated like a timpani drum. Closer...closer...._closer..._..Tala slammed his face in the pillow and gave it a good hard kiss.

Kai was now on the floor clutching his stomach.

"There, I did it!" Tala threw the pillow away and spat in disgust.

"Dang it! That was only a kiss!" Kai sat up.

"Too bad. My turn! Truth or dare?"

"dare."

"alright Kai...dare it is..." Tala had a evil sadistic grin on his face. Kai had a feeling that Tala had something up his sleeve. Something evil and random.

"Kai... I dare you to hump your dad!"

"TALA! That's sick! Change it!"

"I know I know, fine. Go hump the pillow!"

"you sicko."

Kai sighed and walked towards the helpless pillow. He put the pillow below him and he put his legs between the pillow. He did a moving motion for a bit and immediately threw the pillow in Tala's face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Tala laughed so hard he fell off the couch and landed hard on his butt. Now it was Kai's turn to laugh.

After a couple more turns of playing truth or dare, Kai licked the window, kissed the toilet seat and poured juice in his pants. Tala had ran around the house naked, dipped his head in the toilet, and sang like a opera singer. All that leads to two tired boys collapsing and falling asleep.

The end

So? Is it okay? I know the opera singer part was kinda...weird, and I kinda rushed the ending. But I still think it's not that bad. Reveiws?


End file.
